


Seeing Stars

by jaceyboiii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien genitalia, Alternate Universe, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Goofing off in space, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible angst later, Spin the Bottle, These nerds deserve a break, Truth or Dare, Wherein Spock and Uhura are just friends, and events take place shortly after the first movie, shamelessly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceyboiii/pseuds/jaceyboiii
Summary: No matter how much time he spends around these humans, they never cease to amaze Spock with what is their idea of "fun".





	Seeing Stars

“C’mon Spock, just spin the bottle!” came Jim’s chirpy voice, full of haughty encouragement and child-like delight. He was sitting cross legged, reaching forward to pat the centre of the circle he and a number of the other senior officers had formed in the hangar bay where an empty whiskey bottle lay. The act struck the First Officer as strange - spin the vessel to choose an opponent randomly, answer a personal question of the opponent's choosing or carry out an action also of their choosing, presumably something embarrassing. The consumption of alcohol all the while held the purpose of lowering the players’ inhibitions, something Jim had coined _liquid confidence _as their likelihood of following through with their dares rose, but even then Spock could not see the appeal.__  


“I shall have to decline,” Spock finally answered, warranting more than a few groans of displeasure. At this, he considered his words and added, “The game’s mechanics are… still beyond my understanding.” Kirk blew a raspberry at him then turned to Chekov next to him.  


“How’s about the birthday boy does some demonstrating then, huh?” the Captain suggested with a smirk, waggling his eyebrows at aforementioned helmsman. A flustered chuckle left the younger man, but nonetheless he obliged.  


“Here goes nothing!” he announced in his thick Russian accent, a point of humour as evidenced by the hollers and laughing of the circle’s other occupants. The pointed hat with glittery tassels affixed to his head rustled some as he crawled to the centre, took hold of the bottle and gave a it a hefty spin, crouching back on his hunkers as it clattered against the floor and went round and round at impressive speed. Drumming of hands on thighs echoed through the air as the bottle began to slow, followed by cheers of appraisal as its neck pointed to Hikaru across the way.  


“Well, well, well,” the man grinned, giving a playful hum as his finger and thumb rose to thoughtfully stroke his chin. “Whatever will we do with you?”  


"Go easy on him, wee chap only turned legal a few hours ago,” Scotty piped in, earning a giggle or two. Sulu shrugged a little in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to his victim.  


“Do not hold back on me,” Pavel warned, puffing his chest out smugly. Cue several wolf whistles. “I pick dare.”  


“Have it your way then,” Hikaru concluded with a devilish look in his eye. “Give Lieutenant Uhura a lap dance.”  


A rowdy whoop left the Captain’s throat as the younger man’s cheeks went beet red. Cheers of encouragement quickly filled the air and Nyota, perched on a bench attached to the wall a few meters away, could only roll her eyes. Chekov looked to her shyly for confirmation, but the soft smile on her lips and the gentle come here motion she made while uncrossing her legs was reassuring enough. The boy rose to his feet and padded over to her timidly, trying to take the pats his fellow officers gave his legs as he passed in his stride. Spock looked on with slight interest, head cocked to the one side so as the see what was about to take place. This concept of a _lap dance_ was foreign to him, never mind the scandalised reaction of his peers towards the mention of one. Chekov took to standing with his back facing the woman, soon scooting back to sit on her lap. A little shyly, he laid his hands against the woman’s thighs then spread his own, feet planted to the ground at either side of hers so as to straddle her lap. Uhura clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sudden laughter as the young man started to wiggle his hips against her, the entire group erupting with cheers. He seemed to find his confidence as he turned around to face her, gyrating against one of her thighs and resting his hands on her shoulders. The way his upper body shook evidented that he was laughing all the while, announcing how he hadn't done this before and likely apologising. Uhura seemed to be having all too much fun and didn't mind however, as she reached around to give his left buttock a firm grasp. Sulu fanned himself in mock scandal, Jim across the way bouncing on the spot and clapping his hands over-enthusiastically. _Ahh, a sexually implicit activity_ Spock noted to himself, taking in the various reactions around the circle. Chekov continued to wiggle against Nyota’s legs for a few moments more then climbed off of her, meeting the rest of his peers’ gazes with folded arms and a bashful look on his face. Their praise made him grin and, having received a conclusive pat on the backside from Uhura, he eventually waddled back to his previous spot, then triumphant and proud of himself.  


"Need any more clarification, Mister Spock?” Sulu teased as he reach into the centre to begin his own turn, raising an eyebrow suggestively.  


“No,” the Vulcan responded dryly, folding his hands neatly in his lap as he observed Pavel across the way throwing his head back to take a shot of an unidentified brown liquid. “None at this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> My darling Jacks has roped me into AOS and rejuvenated my love of Spones, so I needed to get this diarrhoea of an idea out of my head. Hopefully it indulges you as much as it indulges me ✨  
> Also this first chapter is short but, I assure you, the ones to follow will be longer


End file.
